


When The Sun Goes Down (I'll Always Remember Us This Way)

by Nervouslaughter508



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bruce Banner-centric, Bruce Feels, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervouslaughter508/pseuds/Nervouslaughter508
Summary: Bruce is the hidden center of everything to Clint.But he doesn't know it.Title from A Star Is Born soundtrack.





	When The Sun Goes Down (I'll Always Remember Us This Way)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a really long time ago, and now I'm finally posting this. I don't know if anyone still ships this but please tell me what you think!

“You know what the sad thing is Bruce?

You’ll never know how much you mean to everyone.

No, no shut your pretty little mouth. Just let me talk.

Don’t deny it babe. I know what scares you awake. God, I’m right there next to you when you wake up panting, sweating heavily. I know you’re scared of what's under your skin. I know you think the only reason you’re here with us is because of the other guy. I know things Bruce! I see things! I’m not as daft as you want to think I am.

I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell.

Wait.

It's just...you mean so much to us. Me especially. Me, Tony, Tasha, Thor, and Steve. We’re...we’re a family babe. And we need you. I need you.

And...god I can’t...and I know I don’t deserve you. Bruce, just let me talk. Really. I don’t deserve you, or your smile or your beautiful self, or your love, but you chose me, and you made my life the day you said yes. That's all ever wanted since I met you. And I’m so sorry love, I know I should get better when I’m away with SHIELD, maybe call or reassure you that I'm alive, I’m sorry I have to leave you all the time, and I know its not easy. But you are so damn tough and brave for making it through. I...I love you so much.”

“I love you too Clint.”

“I know you do babe. But it's just sometimes, I don’t know how much you do. You still don’t tell me what your dreams are about. You always try to suppress it . You hold all this in, but sometimes I can't help but think- what of you snap?”

“Clint...I don't know what to say.”

“Just realize I'm here babe. I try to understand you don't want to talk about it, but sometimes I think you really want to, you just don't know how. And with every doubt you get farther away, farther from me until you're gone, and I don't want that to happen.

And I know I'm drunk off my ass right now, but someday you'll be as beautiful and distant as the sun, and we’ll center around you but-.”

“Come on, let's get to bed. You're tired.”

“But I'll still be there in the morning. The same place I always have been. Waiting for you” 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
